Talk:Fan Dance
Any word on how potent this is or are we all still meriting No Foot Rise --Lordshadow 14:12, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I merited it, tried it out in campaign. Shadowhand Cuisses were hitting me intially for 15~18, one minute after activations they were hitting me for 40~60, two minutes after they were hitting for 100~150, and by four minutes they were hitting me for normal damage. I plan on fully meriting it. - Troi Article says: "Recast time: 5 minutes." Well 5 minutes equals 300 seconds. Article also says: "Each upgrade shortens recast time by 30 seconds." 5 times 30 seconds equals 150 seconds. 300 seconds minus 150 seconds equals 2:30 minutes. But article also claims: "Maximum upgrade 5/5 decreases recast time to 3 minutes." I have changed the last part to the (mathematically correct) result of 2:30. Cily 00:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) This is incorrect, so I have changed it back on the main page. 5/5 merits results in a recast time of 3 minutes. The first merit doesn't take 30 seconds off the 5 minutes, it gives you the ability with the 5 minute recast time. Like this: Merit 1: 5 minutes Merit 2: 4 minutes 30 seconds Merit 3: 4 minutes Merit 4: 3 minutes 30 seconds Merit 5: 3 minutes Xjiao 20:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Fan Dance + Sentinel? Just wondering how/whether this works in conjunction with Sentinel. Would it be possible to use /pld & sentinel to top up the damage resistance when it decays past a certain point? Would require either that they stack or for sentinel to overwrite fan dance in order to make use of this. I'm still a long way from being able to test this on my character but I plan on fully meritting this either way. Shanpu•Alexander 20:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Just checked this, the icons for both effects stay active (would imagine this means the effects stack but haven't tested to be certain). Maybe not useful enough in most cases to give up utsusemi, but maybe handy to give an additional 30sec of high PDT reduction. Will do some testing on to what extent they stack soon (unless someone beats me to it). Shanpu•Alexander 19:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Enmity bonus I did a short test on enmity, didn't have a lot of time. The JA itself seems to generate nothing for hate, either permanent or temporary, and during the duration of the effect, it appears to grant between 10 and 20% bonus enmity (compared to sentinel's 100% bonus enmity) to future actions, probably 10% but I haven't locked it down precisely. The enmity bonus does not appear to decrease with time, it is the set amount for the entire 5 minutes. Vyvian 09:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My tests seem to put this at Enmity+12, will post more details once I confirm my results with another test. --Vyvian 09:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) This has already been tested to be +15 Enmity 2 weeks ago using standard Dispel vs. Cure 1 for 0 hp CE comparisons from a neutral Enmity RDM/WHM to Fan Dance only DNC/RDM. I would have edited the page myself but my original username is broken and I have pretty much boycotted the site. AstraelCat 19:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *You could leave site attacks out of your comments, or not comment at all. (The mentality and logic of all the BG forumers "boycotting" this site is ridiculous. I guess some people can never drop the bad blood.) Tahngarthortalk- 01:26, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Damage reduction (moved from article) *at 1/5 on this, it takes 15-17 hits to return to normal so im guessing the reduction is lowered by 5% each hit not 2% but need more varification for this. --RaverUK 15:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ** thanks for changing where this was, didnt know there was a talk page up. --RaverUK 15:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *I agree, i'm interested in finding out how many merits are really needed to get the most out of this. (In the future, please put these kinds of comments on a talk page.) Tahngarthortalk- 05:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *Does Fan dance overwrite itself (after multiple merits allow you to)? Or do you have to click it off to reapply it? Tahngarthortalk- 20:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) 1000 Needles *After very brief testing I have found that Fan Dance does indeed correctly reduce damage taken from the Cactuar ability: 1000 Needles. If Fan Dance is at maximum reduction 1000 Needles will do 100 damage. If fan dance is at maximum with two people in the party 1000 needles will do 50 to the DNC with Fan Dance and 500 to the other member assuming they have no damage reduction gear. Not sure if this should be added to the Actual Article notes or not so It remains here until someone decides it should be noted.Markscp 20:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *This could be potentially useful for mitigating 10,000 Needles used by Cactrot Rapido.Markscp 20:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC)